narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genmu Kosui
Main theme Kosui Genmu (こすいげんむ Lit. Lake of Dreams), is a goods exporter hailing from Jikanogakure and the companion of Kisui Iyoku. Tasked with exporting goods from the village to surrounding villages, she's learned the routes to virtually every single village and knows them all like the back of her hand. She has been exporting goods from Jikanogakure since she was eighteen years old, giving her nearly a decade of experience. Because of her peculiar attire, everyone in the village had coined her the name Witch of Jikanogakure, a name she takes to heart. What no one knows, though, not even the Jikanokage, is that during this time, she has been using her knowledge of the village's routes to give out information to the Black Crown. Before her turning, she planned to bring destruction to Jikanogakure when the time is right, fulfilling her loyalty to the Black Crown. After meeting Kisui in the Land of Craters, the man who helped turn her life around and nearly gave up his own life in the process, she finally began to see just what someone as evil, or even eviler, than the Black Crown was capable of. It was here that she changed her ways and began traveling alongside Kisui. Background Kosui Genmu lived a relatively normal life. At the recommendation of her parents, she decided not to join the academy and become a shinobi. They wanted her to avoid combat whenever possible, which she abided by. When she turned eighteen, she heard Jikanogakure was under a shortage of exporters and decided to apply for the task. It was during this time she was approached by someone during one of her routes. Someone mysterious who was looking to do something big that would change the Shinobi World forever. The figure told her to document every single one of her routes, don't miss a single detail. She was told she would be changing the world forever, and that she would be recognized for her deeds by everyone. Always wanting to fulfill that dream of being noticed, she accepted. Over the course of ten years, she kept notes of every village and land she went to, their political standpoints, who they were allied with, who their enemies were, everything. During this time, the figure taught her how to use her Water Release and also learned of her special voice. She was taught how to use that to get information out of people by using it as a form of auditory genjutsu. She has seen the destruction of Otogakure personally, finally learning of their true intentions. She couldn't help but smile at the deeds they were doing, describing them as "beautiful". She saw the massive cross rest above the village and knew exactly what she was doing. During her mission at the Land of Craters, she was carrying "supplies", which were in reality, information scrolls to gain information on the Land of Craters for the Black Crown, along with scrolls meant to deal death against those who opposed her. As she made her way through the Land of Craters' main village, she met Kisui Iyoku, who she ended up fighting because of him possessing the Rinnegan. Though he proved a worthy opponent to her skills, even he fell to them, suffering two broken ribs from her taijutsu assault. But even then, she found him trying to help her. Whilst in the midst of their battle, they encountered Kokushi no Naraku, who despite his injuries, Kisui fought not just to rescue a captured Sannoto, but to protect Kosui. This heroic act of selflessness opened her eyes, but her opened eyes were exposed to what could have been Kisui's death. He was exposed to a fast acting toxin from Kokushi and was dying. Kosui was infected as well, but Kisui saved her by sealing her in a dimension where the infection began to die before it could reach her brain. She saw Kisui was dying when she pulled him into the dimension, even though the infection was being killed off by the dimension/ But what she saw next was a shocking twist for her; She witnessed Kisui regenerate, his Celestial Being DNA and cells defensively protecting his body by rewriting themselves, rehealing, but completely transforming him in the process. Knowing he'd be alright, Kosui decided to travel with him, to give him a companion so he wouldn't have to travel alone. Appearance Kosui has a rather different appearance. Her hair is a lustrous red, but by no means is she an Uzumaki. On her face is a pair of large rimmed glasses that hide the appearance of her eyes, giving her an air of mystery around her. She commonly wears a black witch's hat decorated with a leather belt at the base of the sprout. Around the hat are patterns of white diamonds and the inside and outside of the hat. Below the neck, she wears a black dress meant to match her hat, decorated with many white frills. The sleeves are large cuffed, surrounding her arms. Underneath, she wears a corset supported by the blue braces on her dress that criss-cross with each other. Around the hips is a leather belt that clips perpendicular to the dress. She commonly wears black lace socks on her legs and a pair of black shoes. While wearing her Black Crown attire, she wears a black dress with detached sleeves. Choosing to ditch the glasses, she shows her eyes, a shade of ice blue. Her hair changes to tones of black and red when wearing this attire. Personality Kosui is not a very outward person. Introverted through and through, she almost always keep to herself, never speaking unless spoken to. She's oftentimes clumsy and absentminded, never really paying much attention to where she's going. The only times this is not as apparent is during her exports, where she knows the outside world to a T. She's knowledgeable, knowing the history of every single village in the world that she's been to, right down to their political standpoints. But all of this hides a deeper personality; One she keeps hidden from everyone except her fellow Black Crown comrades. She's sadistic, cold hearted and has a sense of murder in her soul. Overall, she is a dark person with even darker intentions. Her personality shift stems from a desire to be noticed. All her life, she considered herself something as a shadow, never showing herself in public too often. She hoped her time as a goods exporter would allow her to get more recognition, but she was just as unnoticed as she was in the village. This continuous ignorance of her existence caused her mindset to break, forcing her to shift herself to something she knew would get her noticed. Finding herself moved by Kisui's tireless efforts to save her from herself, Kosui found herself in a situation where she actually felt noticed for once. It was a feeling she always desired, and Kisui was giving it to her, noticing how much she had wanted it. It was when Kisui protected her from Kokushi no Naraku that she truly saw the kind of man Kisui was. She saw he was fatally wounded and almost felt completely destroyed watching him die after he saved her by sealing her in another dimension, where the infection was killed off before it could begin to infect her brain. It was here she saw Kisui's regeneration take place. She was ecstatic to know he was still alive and that he remembered her. She could finally start thinking of something else for a change. She decided to travel with Kisui to help experience the world and perhaps be noticed by a lot more people by doing good deeds. Abilities Though Kosui avoids combat, for the most part, she still can fight back against her opposition with lethal ferocity. She has a natural knack with water release, having been taught by the Black Crown how to utilize her nature. But her skills are where she doesn't have to fight. By using the power of her voice, she can make others fight for her, make them her weapons. She can control almost anyone who hears her vocals. Being a powerful vocalist since she was young, she was taught how to use those vocals to control the people around her, mesmerize them, have them fight her battles. Once under her control, they're unaware of what they're doing, having their morality compass basically blocked off. There is a downside to this, though. If someone possesses a powerful moral compass, or has strong mental faculties, can resist her voice. But even then, she still resorts to using those weak enough to fall under her grasp. Nature Manipulation When forced to go into combat, Kosui relies on her Water Release to manipulate the water around her. She has become something of an adept at it, capable of using the water to create strong, forceful torrents that keep her opponents from getting close to her. She is very crafty with her utilization, using the water around her to deliver subtle, but dangerous, attacks. By utilizing a specially crafted Water Clone she spent two years on training, she can create a Water Clone that is identical to her in every way right down to her chakra levels, not unlike a shadow clone. But in this case, those chakra levels are an illusion, created by a genjutsu that activates once a sensor begins to observe the clones. This is potent enough to fool even users of the Sharingan and Byakugan, though those who possess the Rinnegan or an elite caliber of sensing capabilities might not be as easily fooled. By creating powerful, concentrated jets of pressurized water, Kosui could impale her targets with deadly precision, using the pressure buildup to fire them off at incredible speeds. By altering the pH levels in the water, Kosui could manipulate how acidic the water was. By raising it high or low enough to violate Nernst's equation, she could effectively create water unable to carry an ionic charge, giving it resistance to lightning based attacks. By lowering the pH levels to drastic amounts, she could create acid rain intended to burn away at the flesh of her victims and deliver chemically induced sicknesses in a heartbeat. Taijutsu Kosui uses a specialized form of taijutsu she created from studying about different fighting styles across the world and across time itself. Many ancient fighting styles decorate her fighting style into a brutal means of bone breaking, limb damaging and death inducing damage. Combining many different fighting styles, such as Kapu Ku’ialua, Systema, Bokator, SPEAR (Spontaneous Protection Enabling Accelerated Response), Nindokai, Muay Thai, and Bacom. These fighting styles allow Kosui to exploit her opponent's movements in every way possible, turning their entire fighting strategy against them and punishing them for it in the most lethal and most painful way possible. Water Enhanced Taijutsu By combining her water release with her taijutsu, she can create strong, bone crushing torrents with every punch or kick, intending to disable her opponent as quickly as possible. With each strike she throws, she can create extremely hot water intending to deliver searing damage that burns the skin upon contact. By allowing the water to become cold, she can weigh down her opponent's ability to move by causing cold damage to the nerves. Like her nature manipulation, her taijutsu is subtle, using the body's nervous system against her opponent, making certain parts of the body completely useless by causing them to go numb by depriving them of nerve energy via means of shutting down the nerve in that limb. Utilizing a taijutsu style that incorporates mixtures of krav maga and muay Thai, Kosui has learned how to skillfully disarm opponents who attempt to use weapons against her. She makes this easier by attacking the opponent's wrists with an uninhibited ferocity. By utilizing the clinch, she delivers crushing kicks to her opponent's midsection, increasing the force by using pressurized water with each kick. Further utilization of her water release allows her to manipulate the water within her to temporarily turn herself into a vapor silhouette, allowing her to completely phase through an attack similar to Kamui's phasing capabilities, but requires her chakra to be manipulated to a certain degree, which takes a small amount of time between uses. Skills Taijutsu: A Genjutsu: B Chakra Control: B Water Release: B Chakra Absorption: C Bukijutsu: D Quotes "Often when we guess at others motives, we reveal only our own." "Hate is natural to me. As your hate, I'll be your system. Do you believe in your God? Do you think we'd miss you?" "I will make sure they notice me, even if it's the last thing they see as they breathe their last, dying breath." "Tell me, Kisui. What is more frightening: to know that the path is infinite, or to walk that path alone?" "You may not believe in a God, but by the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging Him for mercy." "One taste of power, and all you want is more. An unending hunger, forever clawing its way through your heart. It leaves you ravenous, and forces you to gain this power through any means necessary. Even if it means putting harm to those you love most. Those who trusted you with their lives, with everything they've owned. Your hunger for power puts them behind, leaving you a shell of your former self."